Sam Found Dean's Diary
by SayLo
Summary: Sam found Dean's Diary and.. Since when did Dean have a Diary? It wasn't like his brother, so he thought he'll read some of the entries. He found about things he always wanted to know. He needed to know. Just a one shot. No Wincest. Not Canon Behaved. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Do not own Sam & Dean.


Hey y'll. Another One shot for you and you guys can fill in the blanks.

There are obviously written to mess with your head, so I hope you like it.

Don't forget to leave me a prompt idea for more one shots and NO, not all have to be like this one and the one I wrote before it. I will make pretty clear what it is if YOU ask me to in the prompt. I'll also dedicate it to you!

Don't forget to review!

* * *

They had just got back from a successful hunt and Dean was happy. It had been their second successful one in a row after a very long time. Everything went as planned, things happened as predicted they will, and that made everything super easy. This was a walk in the park.

He already wanted to get to motel and throw a frigin' party! In his Diary, of course, he didn't really throw parties after successful hunts or in general.

"You look excited." Sam looked over at Dean who had a huge smile on while he drove. It was a good day. Dean wanted to get to motel already so he could wrote to-

"Don't forget to refill or we'll run outa gas in the middle of nowhere again.." Today for the first time in a long time they had run out gas on their way to their job. Dean had taken care of it fast. Usually he'd be cursing everything out, but it looked like Dean was not going to let this day get bad for him.

"Right." Interrupted in the middle of his thoughts he pulled into the next gas station and stood why the pump filled his babu up. It was Sam's turn last and he didn't so they ran outa gas. He wasn't about to argue with Sam. Nope. Not going to happen.

When home he remembered it was his turn for the gas and it was his fault dean's baby ran outa gas. He felt bad, but Dean didn't tell him either.

Grabbing his Diary, Dean excitedly opened it and looked for his pen. Where was his pen? "Sammy! Have you seen my pen?" Dean called out from his room. The door was closed, so he had to yell out.

"What pen?" What was so special about some pen? Dean could just grab another one..

"The one I.. " Oh shit, he almost mentioned his diary. "Never mind! Found it!" He immediately called back, cursing under his breath. His brother would never let him live it down if he knew Dean wrote a Diary.

"Just grab another one!" He heard Dean call back that he found it, so Sam settles back in watching TV in the living room. This motel was like a apartment and they planned on spending a few days here. Usually they'd bounce right after a hunt.

Grabbing another pen he was about to write when he smelled his own sweaty gross scent and off he went to the bathroom for a quick shower, leaving the diary on his bed just sticking out under his pillow.

Sam wanted to apologize for not filling the impala even though it wasn't a big deal, but he knew how much to Dean his baby was a bug deal. When he knocked on Dean's door, no one opened or called to come in. Usually Sam'd just come it, but locked doors meant a jerking brother or something just as private, so he knocked.

Once in, he realized Dean was showering. No wonder. He decided to take a side on the side of Dean's bed and wait for him. Playing thumb wars with himself his eyes caught something sticking out of the pillow.

A Diary..? With Dean's name on it?..

He let the warm water wash down his back. The last few days had been good. He was happy. Things were good and he just wanted to sit down now watch TV and write to-.. Oh shit. Shit! He left the diary out on the bed! Wait, did he? He didn't. Yeah he did!

Quickly running his fingers through his hair he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom to stop right at the door. "Sam.."

Sam was sitting hunched over, reading his diary. He looked bummed out and now that he had looked up to see Dean his eyes were red as if he was fighting tears.

"I'm sorry.." He closed the diary and slid it back in its place. His head still down his breath hitched and he rubbed at his eye. A small sniffle escaping him.

Angry, that Sam read his diary without his permission he marched over to Sam in just a towel, but stopped once he heard Sam's hitched breath. He couldn't see Sam hurt or upset. It made it hard getting angry at him.

"Hey, it's okay man." He sat next to Sam and rubbed the younger's back. Putting on a small smile. He didn't know Sam was apologizing for reading his diary without permission. The gas running out? But that was nothing to cry over. Or..

"You know so much about.."

"Yeah, you always wanted to know.." Dean pointed to the Diary as if offering that Sam take it.

"When I asked you, you never answered." Sad written all over his face, he looked over to Dean. He asked so many times for so many years, but Dean never answered.

"It was always easier to write than talk.." Dean's hand ran over his brother's hair soothingly. He knew he denied Sam all those times. He just couldn't..

"Can I..?" Sam looked over at the Diary. This was his chance. He could know everything he always wanted to know. Everything he was curious about and everything Dad and Dean never shared with him.

"Take it, Sammy. It's yours." He smiled and nodded, ruffling Sam's hair when he took the Diary and hugged his big brother's side. "Thanks Dean! You're the best~" Chuckling, Dean agreed. "I know." He had so much self confidence recently, it was awesome.

* * *

The End.

* * *

A/N: Leave me a prompt for more short one shots and I'll dedicate it to you! Any Hurt!Dean or Hurt!Sam ideas are okay too~

If you have nothing nice to say then don't review, it's simple.

Thanks all!

~SayLo


End file.
